berserker_jfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne Reyna Langley
Age: 19 | Height: 6ft 4" / 195 cm | Weight: Slightly Overweight / NAT: English/French D.O.B: 19/12 - Sagittarius Analysis Borderline Sociopath, little or no hesitation to fight their way through a problem. No shown fear of authority, guns, armed guards or violent human life in general. Mirror Mask 1: Shows the subject has been imprinted by a demon, resulting in their limited ESP abilities. Mask consists of a ultra-hard layer, heavily resembling a Japanese demon, with a single animated and seemingly sentient eye in the centre of the masks area of the forehead. History Before Station: * Jeanne is born to and lives with her biological parents * At the arrival of her younger brother, Jeanne's family life breaks down * Jeanne's mother becomes abusive * Upon finding this out, Jeanne's dad calls the police, resulting in Jeanne and her younger brother being separated and taken out of their parents' care and put up for adoption * Jeanne is adopted into Langley family at 11 years old * Jeanne's mother tracks down and tries to force her to come back home, then attacking Jeanne's new adoptive sisters for defending Jeanne's new life and new identity * Jeanne had just gotten settled into her new life as a woman, with a family that cared for her, with visits from her biological dad * Jeanne snaps in fury, when her bio mom punches Cynthia and Akira out cold, tiny blood pool, but seeing this just triggered an immeasurable rage within Jeanne * She silently charges at her biological mom, who had just turned around and begun to shout at her. Jeanne lunged and punched her with pure rage & hate, initially knocking her down, before Jeanne then jumps on her, going into a psychotic rage and pummelling her face * A unknowing bystander pulls Jeanne away from her mom and helps her mom up. This giving her the ability to calmly walk over to Jeanne and try to pull her away once more, calling her by her birth name. But when Jeanne rejects that name and shouts the reasons she was adopted, the bystander getting a clearer picture and after calling an ambulance for Cynthia and Akira. * Jeanne then pushes her mom away, she then tries restraining her, but Jeanne was born a bit different than your average girl and overpowered her. Then came the punching and Jeanne was doing OK before the bystander tried to pull Jeanne's mom away * Jeanne's mom then punched him. Giving Jeanne the opportunity to attack, which she took with brutal force, jumping onto her back a getting her in a choking hold, clamp harder and harder until -crack- Jeanne broke her neck * The ambulance and police arrived, seeing what happened, police tried to arrest Jeanne, before she collapses. Adrenaline rush + berserk rage isn't so nice to body systems * Charged with 3rd degree murder, with diminished responsibility from the situation, at 16 * Held in ███████ Mental Hospital for 2 years, before taken under Organisation custody. * Quickly became enemies with Evalyn and exhibited harsh reactive violence ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ VR-A / Virtual Reality Alias: Poixoned Angel 88 Species: Half-Ogress | Alliance: Thunder Founder Stats max: 100 Strength | 50 Defence | 50 Agility | 50 Mana | Dexterity 100 | Stamina 50 Skills Owned: * Regeneration 1,2,3 & 4 * Mana Haste 1,2,3 & 4 * Mana Efficiency 1,2,3,4 * Lightning 1,2,3,4,5 {M} * Fire 1,2,3,4 * Earth 1,2,3,4,5 * Wind 1,2,3,4 * Water 1,2,3,4,5 {M} * Glide 1,2,3,4,5 {M} * Flight 1 Unique Skills * Rage 1,2,3,4 & 5 {M} - Increases Agility & Strength by +15 * Rage Boost 1,2,3,4 & 5 {M} - Further increase Strength & Agility by +10. * Lucid Berserk 1 {M} - Increases Dexterity and Stamina by +25 Custom Skills * Condensed Mana 1 & 2 {M} - Maximum Mana efficiency & haste. Increases defence, agility & stamina by +50 each.